We're Home?
by Mauselet-AliceAsuka
Summary: What if the D-team traveled into their own past for the last cosmos stone and met people they know?


Now that they managed to undo their mistake in the Jurassic and saved mankind, the whole group headed after the Spectral Space Pirates to find the last cosmos stone.

A clear blue sky was above them once they entered a new time era.

"When and where are we this time?" somebody asked.

The D-team looked outside and immediately recognized the city below them; it was identical to the one they saved just several minutes ago.

"We're in the year 2000, in...Sanjo City, Japan," even Jonathan stopped at the coincidence.

"Wait, 2000?!" the trio gasped.

"What is wrong with that?" Ursula wondered.

"It's...This is the time and place we actually lived in," Rex explained, realizing the danger their very own existence could be in with their arrival.

"So, that means..."

"Our younger selves are here alongside with everyone else," Max and Zoe said.

"We must be careful not to be seen by anyone we know; who knows how it could mess up our timeline. That applies to _all _of us." Rex glanced at everyone on board. "After all of that, we can't risk anything now."

"But where do we start looking for the cosmos stone?" Ed asked the others. Just like in all the other eras they had no idea where to start their hunt.

Max came up with a little plan. "We'll split up. The Alpha Gang will search the coast and we'll look around the hill." He turned to his friends. They nodded.

"I'll go with Ursula and the others," Rod decided, "I know the city better than them for sure."

"Hey!"

"Be careful," Zoe told him. He smiled in response.

"And I'll go with you!" Laura walked over to the D-team.

"No way!" Dr. Z yelled at his grandchildren, "you two are staying here."

"But, grandpa..."

"Who knows what can happen!"

"So, he's sending us and the Alpha Gang to a possible 'certain death' scenario," Max joked as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Please, grandpa. We can do it."

"Yeah, pretty please..." Rod and Laura gave Dr. Z the puppy eyes.

"Ugh-!" His eyes widened as he started to sweat. "Ugh, f-fine! But if anything happens to you two all six of them will get to see my worst side!"

"Alright!"

"Jonathan, take Max, Zoe, Laura and I on the hill," Rex ordered the android.

"Right away."

The Backland, already in stealth mode, flew over to the hill. The group was transferred on a road near the edge of the city.

"We're here."

"Yeah, but where exactly? The city's changed during those 8 years." Laura and Zoe were looking around.

"I know where..." Max murmured loudly. The others looked where he was looking and saw a familiar yellow house. Max's feet carried him up the road to the house. Chomp, Ace, and Paris felt the sense of home and followed Max.

"Max! Guys! Stop," Rex yelled at them, "we have to stay away."

"I know. But I gotta see them," Max replied as he walked to his house.

"Max!"

"Leave him to do it, Rex," Zoe told him, "We all miss our families. Being so close to them and not seeing them hurts..."

The blonde looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Just like Max, she's been so close to seeing her father again, but that moment slipped away from her in a couple of seconds.

"Zoe..."

"She's right," Laura agreed, "just a while won't hurt anything."

"I guess..."

They headed after Max and the dinosaurs.

Once they caught up with him they all hid in bushes of the backyard, holding the dinos so they don't run into the house.

They were caught by a surprise. The three Taylors weren't the only ones in the house as they expected; four Drakes and two Owens were inside as well. They were watching their 8 years younger selves and parents through the glass door.

The trio knew each other for a long time it seems.

"They all look so happy," Max whispered. He was right; the toddlers were playing together with dinosaur plushes while the adults were talking and having fun. It was possibly the same before they were time-napped. However, one person was left unnoticed by the time travelers; she walked out of the room.

"You're right," Zoe almost sobbed quietly. She wished to go back home and be with her family; they all did.

"I know, but we have to go," Rex reminded them, "before they see us. We have to find the cosmos stone."

"Don't be so heartless..." Laura pouted at him.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" they heard a girly voice.

They all gasped, fell to the ground and quickly back away as far as they could. They were in one pile when they looked up to see who the voice belongs to.

It was a girl of their age, shoulder-length wavy blond hair, purple eyes hidden behind glasses, glaring at them. They knew that reproaching glare, it was Reese.

"Sis-?!" Zoe quickly covered her mouth, not to let her know who they really are.

"Who are you? And what do you want here? I won't ask again."

The D-team looked nervously at each other.

"Well?" Reese folded her arms on her hips.

Rex was the first one to speak up. "My name is R...Rey Ancient." The others glanced at him.

_"Yeah, that sure is foolproof," _Zoe thought. Reese then looked at her. She gulped, trying to think of her fake name. "I'm Leaf! Leaf Tatsuno."

"And I'm Ash Kodai," Max said.

"My name is Laura." She was the only one who didn't have to lie about her identity since nobody in this era knows her yet.

Reese frowned. "That still doesn't answer all my questions."

"We're looking for a gem known as a cosmos stone. We need to find it as soon as possible," Rex explained.

"Fine. Then go looking because nothing of sorts is near this place."

He nodded, but the dinosaurs had a different opinion. They ran to Reese when they sensed a familiar person.

"You're obviously not telling me something, like how come you have dinosaurs."

"What?! They aren't dinosaurs!"

"Right! They're our dogs!" The trio tried to talk their way out of the situations.

Reese raised her eyebrow. "Oh, please."

"The truth isn't important, is it? Our paths won't cross again," Rex told her.

Laura looked at him, frowning. "I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"I think she could be a big help!"

"What...?" Everyone glared at her.

"No, I agree with Rey. You'll leave and we'll pretend we never met."

"No!" Laura whined and hugged Reese tightly, looking at her with puppy eyes. "Please, come with us..."

Reese gazed at her confusedly.

"Pretty please..."

She soon gave up to those cute green eyes. "Fine..."

"Well, then, great to have you on board," Max said.

"Reese. I'm Reese Drake."

—

They were walking up the hill, talking.

"If that cosmos stone thing is here in the city, then it could be at the small excavation site on the hill," Reese said.

"You claimed you don't know where it is," Rex reminded her.

"I've never said," Reese replied, "I only told you that it isn't near the house. There are rumors surrounding that excavation site. There's something inside of a wooly mammoth fossil, an unknown power."

"That must be the cosmos stones."

Zoe was walking beside them, she couldn't stop giggling.

"What is it, Leaf?" Reese wondered in irritation; she sounded so much like her adult self even at that young age.

"N-nothing!" Zoe chuckled and continued smiling cheekily. She was so happy she's finally taller than her sister, even if just by a few inches, but she couldn't point that out without revealing their identities.

As they were walking in the front, Max and Laura stayed behind them with the dinos.

"Why did you ask her to come with us?" Max asked her quietly, "can't it affect the timeline or something?"

"She mentioned something that indicates she knows where the cosmos stone is," Laura explained, "she might recognize you, but we can't find the stone by ourselves."

"Why are you looking for that stone anyway?" Reese asked them all.

"If we told you you wouldn't believe us," Max admitted.

"Try it."

"We have to save the world."

"You were right. I don't believe that. You're just kids; what can you do?"

"You'd be really surprised," Zoe said.

Reese sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe I got dragged into a silly game."

"Wait! It's not a game!" Max tried to tell her, "why don't you believe us?"

"Because you aren't telling me the truth."

"We can't..."

"If you don't trust me, why should I trust you? You know where the stone is, you don't need me anymore," Reese told them with a neutral glare, ready to go away, but Zoe stopped her.

"Wait, we still need you! We always do-I mean. We need your knowledge of the city."

Reese looked at her with a frown on her face. Then she heard something like flapping wings and looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes; three humanoid figures were flying above them.

"Aliens...?"

"The Space Pirates...!"

The three alien figures, two males and one female, just continued flying forward.

"Did they not notice us?" Zoe wondered.

"No, their only goal is the last cosmos stone," Rex said.

"Hey, get back here you oversized flies!" sounded from a distance. It was the Alpha trio with Rod.

"The old lady and the others!" Zoe recognized them.

As always she triggered a bomb. "URGH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT AN OLD LADY?!" Ursula yelled as she sped up towards them.

"You just had to?" Max glanced at Zoe.

"Do you guys know where to look?" Rod asked them.

"We hope we do."

"But as it seems we are on the right track."

"Definitely. We heard them say that they know where the stone is," Rod told them.

Young Reese was frozen at one place, listening to every word they say. She was so confused, none of this made sense.

As she stood there the others noticed her.

Zander screeched and hid behind Ed.

"My angel..." he murmured.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Just do what you always do."

"I can't...! She's too young; I'll look like a creep. But she's still pretty." His brother then gasped. "This is how our children could look like."

"Okay..."

"Now's no time to chat!" Max said, "we have to go after them. This is our only choice."

Reese turned to him. "I'll ask once more; what is this all about?"

"We already told you," Rex replied, "we can't say more."

"So, you brats haven't told her that we're all from the future yet?" Ursula asked the D-team.

"You what...?"

"NO!" the trio yelled at her.

"Okay, fine... Calm down..."

So that's the secret. Reese started to understand why they acted so weird. It was strange, but it all made much more sense now.

"Who are you?" Reese demanded.

The trio looked at each other.

Zoe stepped forward. "We're time travelers, sis."

That last word made Reese shake in anger. They lied to her, but she knew exactly why.

"Leaf-Zoe...I should have known."

"Sis, we're sorry, but-"

"It's okay. I understand." Reese started walking away.

"Reese, wait!"

"I can't stay here. I already know too much," she said as she was leaving, "even this knowledge can change the future."

"She's mad..." Laura pouted sadly.

"We'll apologize to her once we get back home," Rex told her, "we have to go."

"Right!" Max nodded and looked down at Chomp. "We'll be there much faster on dinosaurs."

—

Meanwhile, the Space Pirates were already at the place, looking for the last cosmos stone.

"Alright, so, where could it be?" Foolscap wondered.

"It should be here, shouldn't it?" Gavro asked him, "why else would we be here?"

Sheer rolled her eyes. "He meant the exact position in this location, you rock."

—

Reese was heading back home when she heard loud stomps behind her. She turned back to see six dinosaurs running to the place those three figures flew to.

"I knew it. However, I can't explain it."

_"We have to save the world."_

_"Aliens...?"_

_"We're looking for a cosmos stone. We need to find it as soon as possible."_

_"We're time travelers, sis."_

—

As the three pirates were flying around, looking for the cosmos stone, the D-Team and the Alpha Gang caught up with them on their dinosaurs.

"Grr... Not again," Sheer growled when she noticed them, "I thought you got BBQed in the Jurassic."

"Not until we stop you!" Max yelled at her.

"You can forget about that," Foolscap said, flying behind the group, his arm folded, "you had your chances to get them all, but we're just better; admit it."

"Never!" Zoe and Ursula snapped.

"Don't think we'll let you take the cosmos stone," Rex said.

"But you already let us five times," Gavro replied.

—

Whatever was going on, it was none of her business, at least not yet. There was still clearly something they weren't telling her, but it was for the better.

But still, her baby sister is riding a dinosaur to stop aliens from finding a powerful stone to save the world.

"It can change the whole future," she tried to convince herself to let it be, but...Her body wasn't listening. She was already running after the dinosaurs when the sky changed its color. She looked up confusedly while still running.

She was close to the excavation site. She saw the six dinosaurs from before, they were wearing armor and fighting a T-Rex, a Triceratops, and a Stegosaurus with different armor.

Everyone was distracted by the battle, so they didn't notice her.

Reese was amazed by real-life dinosaurs, but now wasn't the time to watch; she headed to the mammoth fossil she mentioned before.

Paying attention to the battle instead of looking for the stone wasn't good for either of the groups.

"You two imbeciles go search for the stone and leave your dinosaurs here, I'll continue to fight," Sheer told her companions.

Foolscap nodded and flew away with Gavro.

"Laura and I go look for the stone," Rod decided

"Hurry."

Reese walked to the fossil, running her eyes across it. Then she spotted it, a black round stone with a dark red aura around it.

She reached her arm to it, but suddenly, a huge reddish hand grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast." Gavro glared at her, flying up. Reese was hanging down by her arm.

Her eyes widened. Whatever this creature is, it is real.

"Hey, Foolscap, look what I found."

The blue alien flew to them. "That's great, but we're actually for the cosmos stone," Foolscap mumbled annoyedly.

"Yeah, it's down there." Gavro pointed at the fossil beneath them.

Fools looked closely; it was hard to see. "Good job. You aren't that useless. But I don't think I can take it out of there without touching it..."

"What are you two?" Reese asked them.

Foolscap flew up to face her. "We're the great Spectral Space Pirates and we'll soon rule this universe."

"And why are those kids after you?"

"Because we kidnapped their parents," Gavro replied.

Reese gasped. If those kids are really who she thinks they are...

No, Leaf...Zoe confirmed they are... Or at least that she is...

If that really is true, Reese's parents were...will be kidnapped by these things.

She bit her lip and started to resist Gavro's grip on her wrist. She was swinging her body back and forth, getting a momentum. As she swung closer to him after a while, she kicked him in the stomach with all force she had. He dropped her down, not because of the kick; his body is as hard as a rock, nothing so silly can hurt him; but because she was just dead weight for him.

She hit the hard ground, groaning. She watched the two get closer to the stone, however, then somebody threw rocks at them. Reese turned around to see Rod and Laura.

In the next moment, the bigger T-Rex and the Stegosaurus landed near them, making the layer of dust on the ground fly around. When the dust started to fall down Reese saw several human and dinosaur silhouettes.

She got up and headed to them.

"Reese!" Zoe rushed to her and hugged her, but then she pulled away. "Sorry... I know you don't like hugging."

"It's okay, sis." She hugged her back. "What you're looking for is inside of that mammoth, however, it is hard to reach."

Rex covered his mouth. "That isn't necessarily an issue. We could just transport it with us."

"So, we have to get the pirates away from it," Max said.

"Their attention must be turned away from the actual thing," Reese thought about it, looking around. Just a few seconds ago there was nothing to be seen because of... "The dust! Create an impact like the last one to lift the dust and I'll do the rest. Once I'm far enough, get out of here and save our parents."

Zoe didn't seem to like that idea of her big sister getting into this danger. "But-"

"Sis, I'll ask you one last; do I mistaken often?"

"No, you're always correct."

Young Reese smirked. "Then let's hope that ability didn't come to me when became an adult. Now, there's no time to waste."

The trio nodded and they swiped their move cards, attacking the pirates' dinos. The dust got up again and Reese disappeared.

The dust fell down. Reese was spotted hiding something under her shirt and running away from the mammoth.

"She's got the stone!" Sheer flew after her. "Maximus, stop her!" Her Triceratops headed after the blonde as well. The rest of the pirates followed Sheer.

The D-Team and the Alpha Gang turned their dinosaurs into cards and went to the mammoth.

As she was running away, Reese looked back at them and smiled. "See you later," she whispered as they disappeared in a strange light. She then stopped and dropped the fake cosmos stone, a rock. The pirates paused.

"HUH?!"

"Those brats tricked us! You're going to pay for that!" Foolscap snapped.

"She's not worth it," Sheer told him, "we don't have time for this. We have to go after them."

"Right..."

—

**Alright, that's it. This isn't one of my best stories, but I wanted to write this idea.**

**This is also my first time (excluding RPs) writing the Space Pirates.**

**Anyway, I hope the next one-shot is going to be better.**


End file.
